A Yugioh Christmas To Remember
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: It's about Yugi,and his friends amazing someone with a surprise Christmas party,and you really need to read the story to find out. My friends online,and offline love this story.


A Yugioh Christmas To Remember Written By Donna Lee AKA Sugar Plum AKA Sailor Sugar Plum Author Names:Sugar Plum, Sailor Sugar Plum, and Lady Yugi Disclaimers: Yugioh is owned by the people who created it, and Darika Darimus, and Tamika Takami are my made up characters owned by me. Notes:Darika,and Tamika were born on the sameday,they are bestfriends,both have blond hair,wear green glasses,and they do everything together. I may use Darika, and Tamika in future stories, I'm not sure at this point. Yami, and Yugi are separate in this story as they will be in a lot of my fan fiction stories, I know they aren't in the anime but this is an AU story. AU Alternate Universe. I am using the Japanese names. This is my 1rst Yugioh fan fiction story that I came up with the idea for over 2 years ago during the 2nd season of Yugioh. It's different from A. Sailor Moon Christmas To Remember, and A. Tenchi Muyo Christmas To Remember that have been completed. I make my author notes short, and to the point like I believe all authors should. On a cold winter day after Thanksgiving since Christmas is coming up On a cold winter day following Thanksgiving since Christmas is coming up Yami Muto talks to Yugi Muto about having a surprise Christmas party for their friends Darika Darimus, and Tamika Takami since they love Christmas so much, and Yugi tells him that he agrees with doing that, and how he thinks that's a wonderful idea. Yami tells him I thought you'd agree to doing that. Yugi tells him now it just needs to be planned, and I just need to tell our friends about this, and they can help us plan the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, and tell them to come over after school Tuesday so we can get it planned for them, then Yami tells Yugi that he'll call Isis to tell her when he's done. Then Yugi calls Anzu to tell her about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need her help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December, then Anzu tells him I sure will Yugi, that she thinks it's a good idea, and that she's looking forward to it. Then Yugi calls Honda to tell him about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need his help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December, then Honda tells him that he will be there. Then Yugi calls Jonouchi to tell him about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need his help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December, then Jounouchi tells him that it's a good idea, and I'll be there. Then Yugi calls Shizuka to tell her about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need his help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December, then Shizuka tells him sure I'll come, good idea Yugi. Then Yugi calls Mai to tell her about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need her help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December then Mai tells him hai,I'll come, and it's a good idea. Then Yugi calls Otogi to tell him about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need his help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December then Otogi tells him sure I'll come all right. Then Yugi calls Mokuba to tell him about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need her help getting it planned, and to come over after school on Tuesday on the 1rst of December then Mokuba tells him he'll come, and good idea Yugi. Then Yami calls Isis to tell her about the surprise Christmas party for Darika, and Tamika, that he, and Yami are planning, and that they will need her help getting it planned, and to come over when school gets out on Tuesday on the 1rst of December then Isis tells him she'll come, and that the girls will love it. On Monday Darika, and her bestfriend Tamika start talking about being able to spend Christmas together again this year, and have no idea what is being planned by their friends the following day. On Tuesday, December 1rst after school Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Isis, Otogi, Mai, and Mokuba go over to Yugi's, going through the game shop upstairs to the living room to talk,and plan the surprise Christmas party for their friends Darika, and Tamika. Once they all get in the living room, and sit down Yami says,"What all should we do for the surprise Christmas party? Any ideas?" Yugi says,"Well we could play games, sing Christmas songs. Any other ideas?" Isis says,"We could exchange Christmas presents seeing how much they love Christmas, I'm sure they would love that, and the singing Christmas songs idea Yugi suggested. Not that playing games isn't good, they love playing games too but what is played needs to be Christmas oriented." Anzu says,"We could watch Christmas specials if anyone has any videos,DVD's of any." Yami says,"All of those ideas sound like good ones to me,what do you think?" Yugi says,"I agree,they sound good to me too." Anzu says"I agree. In order to watch Christmas specials we have got to have videos of some." Isis says,"I agree,and I do have some videos of Christmas specials, not many since we would need that to be able to do that like Anzu said." Shizuka,Mai,Honda,Jounouchi,Otogi,and Mokuba all say,"I agree, sounds good to me. Lets do it." Yami says,"Okay. Now we do all know how to play Duel Monsters so we could all like duel each other, and get a gift if you win a duel, so what about doing that? Yugi,Anzu,Honda,Jounouchi,Shizuka,Mai,Otogi,Mokuba,and Isis all say," I agree. Sounds good, lets do that." Yami says,"Okay. I don't know of any other games. Do any of you know of other games to play?" Yugi says,"Dirty Santa Claus but I don't think that Darika, and Tamika like that game very much so it's probably not a good idea to play that one, and I don't think we could make any other games Christmas oriented." Yami says,"Okay,that's fine then. Everything is just about settled for the party then now." Yugi says,"We should probaby have a meal at the Christmas party a Christmas dinner. Don't you agree?" Yami,Anzu,Honda,Jounouchi,Shizuka,Mai,Otogi,Mokuba,and Isis all say,"Hai,we sure do." Then Yami says,"It appears that now we have left to do now is figure out what time the party should start, and what time it should end also what date to have it on. What time do you think it should start, and end Yugi? What date should it be on Yugi? Shouldn't we have it here?" Yugi says,"It should start at 6:30, and I'm not so sure we should make a definite ending time because we don't know how long doing any of it will take. It should be on the 22nd 2 days before Christmas Eve. Hai." Yami says,"Okay,I do agree with that. You do make a good point on that Yugi. You also make a good point on the date Yugi. Everybody agree?" Anzu,Honda,Jounouchi,Shizuka,Mai,Otogi,Mokuba,and Isis all say,"Hai." Yami says,"It appears that everything is now settled. Since it has been all planned out now,you can all go home." Anzu,Honda,Jounouchi,Shizuka,Mai,Otogi,Mokuba,and Isis all leave, and go there own ways to get home. After they leave Yami, and Yugi talk about how to get Darika, and Tamika to the surprise Christmas party for them, Yami asks Yugi how to get Darika, and Tamika to come over that night. Yugi tells him just tell them they are coming over so that we can play Dual Monsters, and to bring their decks. When it gets a lot closer to Christmas on the 22nd the day of the surprise Christmas party, that night Yami goes, and picks up Darika, and Tamika to bring them over for the surprise Christmas party at 6:00. At 6:30 when they get there Darika, and Tamika are amazed by their friends throwing this surprise Christmas party for them. They start it off by going ahead, and eating the Christmas dinner for supper, it consists of Turkey,Cranberry Sauce,Dressing,Sweet Potatoes,mashed potatoes, and chocolate pie. Darika,and Tamika really enjoy the food quite a bit. After eating they move to the living room, and they all talk about how good the food was. Then they start singing Christmas songs. They sing Silent Night, Away In A Manger, Jingle Bells, O Holy Night, Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Silver Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, and What Child Is This. When they finish singing Christmas songs they decide to go ahead, and exchange the gifts everyone bought for each person, and open them. Yami,Yugi,Anzu,Jounouchi,Honda,Shizuka,Mai,Otogi,Mokuba,and Isis decide to wait on opening their Christmas they got from everybody else, and let Darika, and Tamika open their Christmas presents that they got from everyone first. Darika, and Tamika do open their Christmas presents from there friends, Darika opens the one she got from Yami first as does Tamika, and Darika they got a Dark Magician Girl card,Kuriboh card, Shining Friendship card, Time Machine,Dian Keto The Cure Master, and a Cyber Jar card from him, then they each open their Christmas present from Yugi, and they each get their favorite game Connect Four from him, then they open their Christmas present from Anzu, and they each get a Friendship Bear Carebear doll from her, then they open their Christmas present from Shizuka, and they each get a Kuriboh plush doll from her, then they open their Christmas present from Mokuba, and they each get a Duel Monsters computer game that was created by Mokuba's brother from him, then they open their Christmas present from Jounouchi, and get a Scooby Doo watch from him, then they open their present from Isis, and they each get their own lap top computer from her, then they open their Christmas present from Mai, and they each get a necklace, and a bracelet from her, then they open their Christmas present from Honda, and get a blank book from him, then they open their Christmas present from Otogi,and get a dungeon dice monsters computer game he created for them from him. Then Darika, and Tamika say,"We really loved our presents from all of you. They were pretty awesome. Thank you." Then the others open their Christmas presents from each other, and are satisfied with what they got. After they are done opening their Christmas presents they leave to go to the kitchen to duel each other with their decks. They have tag team duels with so many people, and Yami, and Yugi, and Darika, and Tamika are the first to duel, and Yami, and Yugi win, and Darika, and Tamika lose but they did a pretty good job trying to win, then Jounouchi, and Shizuka duel against Mokuba, and Anzu, and it ends up being a draw, then Otogi, and Honda duel against Mai, and Isis, and Otogi,and Honda lose the duel. Then the gifts are handed out to the winners. Darika, and Tamika feel bad about not getting a gift since they lost their duel, and tears appear in their eyes, Yami sees this, and has a talk with them about it, and tells them it's okay to lose, I know you both wanted that gift you got if you won. Yami also tells them that they can do another duel against Anzu, and Mokuba, and see if they win. Darika, and Tamika tell him okay. So Darika, and Tamika have another duel against Anzu, and Mokuba, and they do win the duel, and get gifts for winning. The gifts given out for winning were Kuriboh keychains. Then they go to the living room, and watch Christmas specials like Frosty The Snowman, and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. After they are done every gets there stuff together, and gets ready to leave to go home but Yami, and Yugi since they live their, and Darika, and Tamika wait on doing that too. After they have gone home, and it is just Yami,Yugi,Darika,and Tamika,Yami,and Yugi get their presents moved to their rooms, and decide to talk to Darika, and Tamika once back in the living room. Yami says,"Darika,Tamika what are you 2 doing for Christmas this year?" Darika says "Spending Christmas together like we do every year. Why do you ask?" Tamika says "Spending Christmas together like always, our families do spend Christmas together every year at Darika's house. Why do you ask?" Yami says"Yugi,and I would like to spend Christmas together with both of you, and your families." Darika says,"I don't know if our parents would allow that Yami." After Darika, and Tamika's conversation with Yami they get their presents together, and Yugi's grandpa uses his car since it would make it easier to carry everything especially the laptop computers, and Yami, and Yugi come along, and he takes them home. Once home Darika, and Tamika have help getting their stuff inside, and putting their new lap top computers in the computer room from Yami, and Yugi, then they leave. Tamika, and Darika are sharing Darika's room since she is over to spend the holidays with her. Darika goes to her parents bedroom to ask her parents if it was okay if Yami, and Yugi spent Christmas with them this year, and her parents say it's okay. Once it has been long enough for Yami to get home Darika calls him to tell him that he, and Yugi can spend Christmas with them, and their family that her parents said yes. Two days later on Christmas Eve Yami, and Yugi go over to Darika's to spend Christmas Eve with her, and Tamika's family. When Yami knocks on the door that morning at 9:00 Mrs.Darimus opens the door,and lets him, and Yugi inside. Darika, and Tamika are in Darika's room watching the Christmas specials on CN on TV. Mrs.Darimus tells Yami, and Yugi that they are in Darika's room watching Christmas specials on TV. Then Mrs.Darimus shows them to Darika's room, knocks on the door to tell them that Yami, and Yugi are here now. Darika tells her Mom to let them in, and she does. Then Yami, and Yugi join Darika, and Tamika watching TV, except at meal time that's how Christmas Eve is spent. That night after supper Yami, and Yugi are shown to the guest room where they will be sleeping. That night all of their Christmas stockings are put out for candy from Santa Claus before going to bed early. Christmas morning at 6:00 Darika's alarm goes off as it always does to get up early as she enjoys getting up early so much, and she, and Tamika wake up when it goes off. Darika immediately turns the TV on, and turns the satellite on, and puts it on CN to watch the Christmas specials. Yami, and Yugi wake up at 7:00. Darika, and Tamika wait until Yami, and Yugi are up to eat breakfast, they both have a bowl of there favorite hot cereal cream of wheat, and milk to drink,Yami,and Yugi also eat a bowl of cream of wheat, and have a glass a of milk to drink. After breakfast Darika,Tamika,Yami,and Yugi all go brush their teeth. They go to the living room after Darika, and Tamika go get there cameras. Thirty minutes later at 8:00 everyone even Darika, and Tamika's parents are ready to open the presents. Darika, and Tamika have there parents take pictures of the presents they get, of the Christmas tree, and they get pictures of there parents opening there presents also of Yami, and Yugi opening there presents they get from Darika, and Tamika. Once done opening presents Darika, and Tamika carry their presents to Darika's room to put them up,Yami,and Yugi take their presents to the gestor to put up. When they do get dressed at 10:00 Darika, and Tamika put on their Christmas sweatshirts. Until time to eat Darika,Tamika,Yami,and Yugi watch TV again watching Christmas specials on CN. The Christmas dinner consist of dressing, cranberry sauce,turkey,honey ham, green beans, cheese mash potatoes, and Death By Chocolate Cake. Darika,Tamika,Yami,and Yugi all enjoy the Christmas diner. After lunch Darika, and Tamika, their families, and Yami, and Yugi get in front of the Christmas tree, and sing Christmas songs like Hark The Herald Angels Sing, Away In A Manger, What Child Is This, and others. After finishing up with the singing it's time for Yami, and Yugi to leave to go home,and as they are leaving they tell Darika,and Tamika how much they enjoyed spending Christmas with them,and their families. That night Darika, and Tamika talk about how this is the best Christmas ever, and one they will never forget. Everyone else also has a wonderful Christmas. The End 


End file.
